Love letters in war
by mewmar
Summary: As the title says this is a collection of love letters written in war by Harry and Draco. Full summary and notes inside. It will be updated very soon. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Summary: Harry and Draco are on the same side but they divided into two groups to have better chance winning. So to keep in contact they write each other letter. These letters consist mainly in giving news and love letters.

Things you need to know before beginning:

Draco's group.

Draco Malfoy-captain

Blaise Zabini

Ginny Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Fluer Delacore/ Weasley

Bill Weasley

Fluer's little sister Gabrielle Delacoure

Dennis Creevey

Colin Creevey

Cho Chang

Lisa Turpin

Tracey Davis

Zacharias Smith

Luna Lovegood

Susan Bones

Vincent Crabbe

Alicia Spinnet

Angelina Jones

Percy Weasley

Oliver Wood

Penelope Clearwood

Adrian Pucey

Terry Boot

Minevra Macgonagall

Rubues Hagrid

Arthur Weasley

Molly weasley

Katie Bell

Hannah Abbot

Harry Potter's group.

Harry Potter-captain

Hermione Garnger

Pansy Pakirson

Gregory Goyle

Theodor Nott

Ron Weasley

Marrietta Egeecombe

Fred Weasley

Gerorge Weasley

Neville Longbotton

Seamus Finningam

Dean Thomas

Lavander Brown

Parviti Patil

Padama Patil

Dhapne Greensome

Millicent Bulstrode

Alistor Moody

Severus Snape

Nymphadora Tonks

Remsus Lupin

Victor Krum

Sybill L.

Michele Corner

Poppy Pomfrey

Marcus Flint

Justin FinchFletchley

Lee Jordan

Earnie Macmillan

Flitwick

Please note that notes wil be added here if it's nesessary so that you could understand a particular letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that these letters are a collaboration between me and x Lovely Luna x from Gaia. I wish to give her credit. She's a very sweet and helping girl. These letters can be used by her as much as me.

First letter.

Dear Draco,

My nights are becoming more cold without you next to me. I wish this was would be over soon. I can't take it without you. I wish for the last six months were we trained ourselves and others whilst at night had out fun, to be here once again.

But I'm not much of a day dreamer. and One day or another I have to convince myself that at least for now they are over, wish it could be soon, Love.

Well today Pansy and Hermione got to practice their healing abilities helping Poppy. Severus was badly injured The Dark lord was on all the furies when he found out about him being a spy. If I didn't know better I would say that he cared about him.

But, let's forget about me, what about you love? Is everyone all right? 

Write back soon.

Yours truly,  
Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Letter

_Dear Harry, ___

_We all wish this would be over. Some more than others, you know that. It'll be over soon. You will never be cold again once this comes to an end. We don't know how long we've got but it'll be worth it, I promise. ___

_Give Pansy my love. Contrary to popular belief I find myself missing her ... and give Hermione my well wishes. She's not half that bad… But if I find you tell her I said that, I'll have your head. That's a promise. Severus was found out? That cannot be good ... How is my godfather now? ___

_Nothing eventful has happened here in quite some time. Everyone is alright though the tension is coming stronger. I'm afraid of what might happen. I thought your Weasel friend might just kill somebody today. ___

_I have to go, I'm being call. ___

_Sincerely, __  
__Draco Malfoy_


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Draco,

The stars continue shining and the moon continues appearing. Life goes on even in war. I feel that one day is a century and one week an eternity without you. I miss dearly our routine. Do you remember it?

Ah those were day! We were just childish, that's what we were and we loved it, we were carefree and independent now everything is on our shoulder since the ministry won't help. A quick shag in a closet or after a quiddich match and the possibility of being found was so exiting. Do you remember it?

Anyway, Severus is slowly coming to better. Pansy sends her greetings after she read your last letter. Hermione too.

Write me soon,

Love,

Harry


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Harry,_

How could I forget those days? They were so much better then these dark ones. Who knew how much I would miss the school and everything inside of it. I miss you the most. Where would we be if not for that school?

As disgraceful as it is to shag in a broom closet, I'll admit that their was a certain thrill to it. I miss them, Harry. Miss those days.

I told you he wasn't half as bad as you made him out to be. Give Severus my condolences. Weasley says hello. I'd write more but tonight was not a good night. Details in my next letter.

Love Dearly,  
Draco


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Draco,

Dear god with happened? Are you all right? Please write to me soon. I hope it's noting that bad but in these days you can't tell what's bad or not. You could lose three of your men and that wouldn't be something that grave. All things these days seem to go wrong. I have the impression I'm living one bad day after another.

But let's forget about me. What about you?

Love always,

Kisses,

Harry.

PS How I wish to kiss away your fear right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Harry,

Severus sent us word that the Death Eaters would strike in the upcoming days. I am sorely surprised that the Dark Lord has yet to find out about him. We've caught every move that he has made in our advances, so far. He surely has to know something is up. I fear this...but lets not knock on wood.

We don't have much time to act. Harry .. if something happens to me, know that it was you in my last thoughts. 

With love,  
Draco


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Draco,

I can't leave you alone in a situation like this. That's why I'm leaving today with my group and coming to your camps. We will be joining you for the next week. We will make new plans and strategies whilst discussing what we have discovered so far.

Did I tell you we found a hurocrux last day. Well we did, it was the necklace. We boiled it in acid and it's no more.

See you soon,

Love Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Harry,

What are you thinking?! Are you entirely insane? You know that you cannot do this! Keep your ranks at your camp and keep an eye out over there. Do not come here, Harry. Please don't, for your own safety.

We haven't had word of any Horocruxes here .. please don't do this.

Love,

Draco


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Draco,

Sorry love I can't take that risk. But you're right I can't move my men from here so I will come there with four of my group. B e prepeared these will be Pansy (so that you'll se her again), Hermione, Neville and Lavander.

Oh I'm actually practicing again sword fighting and Kun fu. You know those that we practiced togheter in those six months traininf at Grimmualds? We learned sword fighting on our own and the Kun fu from old muggle movie, remembered the one you love dear? I still ahve it you know. MAybe someday we can watch it togheter?

Love as always,

Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Harry,_

What of your other men? Surely you couldn't just leave them at the camp like that. It's too dangerous right about now. Sometimes I wonder how stupid you really are. I say that rather fondly too, do not get me wrong.

You're practicing sword fighting and Kung Fu again? With who? I'd like too ... really like too.

Love,  
Draco


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Draco,

Don't worry about the others I will leave the command to Ron and Severus or Remsus. They are responsible enough. War really changes you.

We'll practice them together when I'll be there.

Wait for me love,

Always,

Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Harry,_

Be careful. I find that I cannot stop you from doing this...but be careful. It is not safe out there, especially in such little numbers.

It sounds ... nice. I'd wait forever for you. 

Love,  
Draco


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Draco,

What happened!!! I heard from your companions (mainly Ginny) that you are unwell. Are you all right? Can you fight in whatever conditions you are?

Please write me soon,

Harry XXXXXXX.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Harry,

Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just been a little sick as of late but its nothing to worry about.

Love,  
Draco.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Draco,

Okay I'll be true to you word and I won't panic. Are you really sure you're okay tough?

How is life there? Are you readapting for a life without me for some time again, not? Severus is completely healed. Hermione was injured in the last raid but don't worry noting serious. I know you like her despite of how you act. You two have more in common than you both think. The people around you notice that. Me and Pansy were talking about it last day.

Anyway Ron whishes you to heal soon. I know strange but it's true. Like I said and will continue saying, war changes everybody. I just hope our love will last after his horrific experience which I hope will end soon.

Love,

Harry.

PS. I heard that you lost one of your men yesterday in the raid at the estate. What happened?


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Draco,

Tell Colin I'm sorry. Poor Colin losing a brother that wasn't even sixteen yet! Apart from Gabrielle he was the smallest. I will thank Ron but I won't mess with his leg, it's still injured from the last Battle. So many injured people! So many blood and death. Sometimes it appears to me that even if we win we would have lost to many irreplaceable people. Sometimes I wish this was all a bad dream. But then there's you to keep me company in my loneliness.

Thank Ginny from my part. She really is a sweetheart. Luna must be really proud of her.

Tell me if something else happened to you? Okay?

Love,

Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to niccoyne12 who's a dedicated fan of this story (more like letters but anyway) and who's spell checking the letter.

Dear Harry,

I know. Collin hasn't come out of his tent except to fight when we need too. He looks horrible, Harry. You have no idea. Charlie Weasley has been trying to take care of him ... he's the only one Collin will talk to right now. We have to end this. Voldemort must die.

Ginny and I found out why I've been so sick. Harry ... it's not good. Apparently, I'm pregnant...I can't write anymore right now. I love you.

Love,

Draco


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Draco,

Really!!?? Why isn't it a good thing? I mean I understand we're in a war but when it's ended we could have something to live for! How could this have happened tough? Maybe it was that time in the tent but I didn't know wizards could get pregnant

Send Colin my condolinces. Tell Charlie to take good care of him and to stick around with him.

Write back soon,

Harry.

-

Thanks to niccoyne12 again for correcting my mistakes. Next chapter will be dedicated to her and to  x Lovely Luna x  (from Gaiaonline)

who was my co-worker in this project. She send the letters as Draco and I send the letters as Harry


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear Harry,_

We're in war. Voldemort will find about this ... I can't fight pregnant. It's not good. I understand after the war - maybe but not now. I can't do this. Ginny said she'll help me but even with her .

I will. Charlie said that he will look after him the best he could.

Love,  
Draco


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Draco,

You can't surrender now. I know of a few good protection charms that Hermione ones insister that I learn and I must admit that it's proving to be helpful. There's one that is just made for you. In case someone is pregnant there's a charm that will lessen the injury for the child and will transfer itself on one of the parents. That one should be me.

Please don't argue with me, we need you but I don't want her or him to suffer so we'll make it ok. Tell Fluer to do it I heard she's a specialist in those kind of things. The charm is "Protego transfergo" you just need to swish and flick right at the belly.

Love,

Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Harry,

You're being stupid. The war needs you more than it needs me and I will not transfer the pain to you. What would that make me? I will talk to Fleur but it will be her decision who to transfer the pain too.

Thank you.

Love,

Draco


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Draco,

It's you who's being stupid. You can't even think to transfer the pain to you, if you die the child could die too. We'll be careful so that you won't get hurt and we'll try to finish this war as soon as possible but please, I beg you do t!

Love,

Harry.

For today that's all. Hope you people liked it.


End file.
